Chronicals of Dawn ond Dusk
by FallenAngelGirl
Summary: What happens when new twin brothers start trouble, unintentionally, and still somehow managed to find love... all in the middle of a war! Find out how!


**The Chronicles of Dawn and Dusk**

**Chapter 1 -Meeting the Boys**

**I sat in my chair, talking to my best friend, Trinity Nigoma Tennison, about our after-school club.**

**"So, what was the meeting like? I'm sorry I missed it but soccer is kinda more important than the club. Well, to me anyways." I said.**

**"It was like all the other meetings. Oh, and Mr. Parker wants to know if you can run the meetings from now on. He has church on Wednesdays and everyone agrees that Wednesdays are the best days to do it on. Also, he thinks you're the best person to run it because you always get people to behave and you thought of it. 'Founder and Leader of the Writer's Guild: Miss Kyra Lamia!'" Trinity giggled as I rolled my eyes and gently pushed her.**

**"Oh, ha, ha, ha." I said. "It was both of our ideas. When I see Mr. P, I'll tell him that I accept. It'll be a good experience in leadership."**

**Trinity rolled her eyes at me. I was always doing things to help me out with acting human. **

**"Oh, and guess what? I found out that Seth is going to come to the meetings because I'm in there. I feel… so stalked!" I giggled.**

**"Speaking of Seth-" Trinity started to say something but Mr. Neeks, our band director, walked in behind two TOTALLY hot boys.**

**"Hello girls! Are you the only two in here? Oh, of course you are! Its 7:30. Boys, this is Kyra Lamia and Trinity Tennison. Girls, this is Jasper and Jaesyn Congyra. Jasper plays alto sax and Jaesyn is a percussionist." The two boys waved at us with identical, shy smiles. Trinity and I waved back with identical welcoming smiles. Many people thought Trin and I were twins, even though we had been born to different parents. Our family now, our adopted one, treats us like we were related by blood. In a way, we are. I was actually only 15 minutes older then Trinity but other than the fact we both have pale, almost transparent skin, we look nothing alike. Well, WE don't think so.**

**Jasper and Jaesyn were about 5'9", pale skin, almost like ours, with raven black hair that was kinda long, like the skater look, but also an emo look, Jaesyn's slightly shorter than Jasper's. Jasper's eyes were the most beautiful dark emerald green eyes I had ever seen. Jaesyn's eyes were a beautiful color of blue, almost the color of the sea, kinda lighter than Trinity's. They were obviously twins. They looked too much alike not to be.**

**"Okay boys, I need to talk to you two before you get to know these two....lovely ladies." Mr. N winked at us then ushered the boys into his office and closed the door. We were quiet, listening to the one-sided conversation.**

**"Okay, boys, those two girls out there are my best musicians, but I must warn you: they are not your average teenagers. They don't exactly act like teenagers all the time. Sometimes,-" Mr. N, already talking low, dropped his voice to a whisper, "Sometimes I wonder if they're even human."**

**Trinity and I looked at each other. It's true that we did act strange, but we tried to act as normal as possible. After Mr. N said that, we stopped listening.**

**"So, what were you saying about Seth?" I asked, trying to forget about what we just heard.**

**"Oh, well you promise not to hurt anyone? And I mean no one?" She looked at me sternly. I nodded tightly. If I had to promise that, then it was something bad. "Well, I saw him and...anothergirlmakingout." Trinity finished so fast, I almost missed it, which was probably what she wanted, but my powerful brain catches just about everything.**

**"Oh...... are you sure it was him? I mean 100% certain that it was him?" I knew she was before she answered me. She, like me, was sure about everything we've seen for ourselves.**

**"Unfortunately, I am. I wish I wasn't. I just thought you should know. I'm sorry. And before you ask," Because I had opened my mouth to ask her a question, "It was Viola Dayton."**

**"WHAT?! That dirty, disgusting scumbag little white-trash looking who-" I stopped what I was saying because Jasper opened Mr. Neeks' door. He and Jaesyn walked out, and then shut the door again. Mr. N was probably on the phone again. I had an idea. I whispered the idea to Trin, then said,**

**"So, seeing as you two are new here-"**

**"We will give you the official tour of the school." Trinity said.**

**"And not the teacher tour,-"**

**"-the student tour."**

**"So let's go!" Trinity and I finished together. I grabbed the pass from the desk beside the door while Trinity poked her head in Mr. N's door and told him where we were going and what we were doing.**

**"Thanks for giving us a tour. We thought we would have to figure it out on our own. Again." Jaesyn said. He had a very nice bass-sounding voice, which surprised me. I thought he would have a normal, tenor male-human voice.**

**"Don't thank us yet!" I winked at Jasper and smiled at Jaesyn. 'They're pretty cute.' I thought. 'Hmmm. Maybe Seth isn't worth even thinking about?' Trinity thought back. 'Trinity, you can have Jaesyn. Jasper is cuter than him, in my opinion.' Trinity and I discussed mentally**

**"Well thank you for that compliment, Miss Kyra. I truly appreciate it." Jasper said with a nice, deep baritone/bass voice. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. If one of them had a deep voice, the other would, too.**

**"What? I didn't say anything!" I was surprised. I know for a fact I didn't say anything.**

**"Well, no, but you thought something. I know for a fact that we are more alike than you two think." Jasper and Jaesyn looked at each other, nodded and said at the same time, "We are also vampires..."**


End file.
